plateausagafandomcom-20200215-history
Levitus Sucorro
Levitus Sucurro ''' is a main protagonist throughout the series, he is also an Inspector and the last Elementium. He served in the Monotherium Army during the Tricorne War as a reservist, belonging to the SuSkHe Squad. He is considered the strongest character on the Plateau. Known as '''Lightning Rain, he is also known as The Watcher, Him At The End, and ar'lahis. Appearance Levitus looks like a human in his late-thirties to mid-forties, in reality, as a mage, he is 419 years old at the start of the series (438 at its end). He is also slim looking and tall, being just above the average human height at 6' 2", he has chocolate brown hair, and the brown skin and complexion of an Islander. Despite his slimness his body is toned and athletic. Levitus has two litrae, both located on the back of his hands. The one on his right is the yellow triangle marking him out as a Lightning Elementium of the Levitus Tower. On his left is the mark of the SuSkHe Squad, a white laughing skull. Levitus also has numerous scars across his body, the most prominent of which are: a small dimple scar above his left eyebrow that he got as a child, a talon gash from his left shoulder blade down to his collar bone that he received from a harpy as a child, a long sinewy scar down his back that he received from Blackbeard, and a scar on the palm of his right hand where Stignear cut his hand in half. Levitus is rarely seen out of his white collared shirt, jumper, pin striped trousers, and various silver-ish ties, even in battle or at social functions he rarely changes. The only time he changed was during the Dias dela Muers, and he complained about the suit he wore the whole time. In his past Levitus wore a variety of outfits, and sometimes still includes his old pirates hat which he wears when sailing. The only part of his outfit that he changes is his gun holster, made of light brown leather and fitting just beside his right pocket, he takes it off when not on duty and when he doesn't need it. Biography Childhood Born Roger Bellows, the second of quadruplets on Isle del Cascara, born in a shack on the 4th of Silvan, Levitus grew up in a single parent household with on-again/off-again visits from his father. Their mother, Marcie Bellows, began to show symptoms of an undiagnosed mental disorder when Levitus and his siblings were 9. From the ages of 9-13 the quadruplets were taken in by the grandfather, Desmond Destiny, who taught them combat skills, and also how to read and write (at this point there was no compulsory education on the Plateau) giving the quadruplets there first glimmer of education. There time with there grandfather made them the people they are today, despite his attempts to raise the children he was a very poor guardian and went from spoiling them to beating them within the space of a day, having never raised children before and lacking any parental ability. They children eventually ran away when they were 13, and went all the way back to their shack on Isle del Cascara. Destiny found them two weeks later, however there Marcia had become lucid enough to argue against her father, coupled with the timely arrival of their neighbor: Darcia Jill, that sent Desmond packing, however they did promise that he could visit his grandkids whenever he wanted. This situation with Desmond has soured his relationship with his grandkids to this day. From that point on Darcia took control of the kids well being, using Destiny's connections he helped connect them with distant royal relatives. The kids would spend a summer each year at the palace at Farner's Field in the Golden Vale, it was there that Levitus met Upton Sidar and other members of the royal family. They were also sent to stay with there granduncle and aunt: Geri Halcroft and Tommy Larrin, as well as periods of time with their grandfather, though visits were not long. At some point in his childhood Levitus fell into a harpy's nest and was attacked, he has had a phobia pf harpies ever since. Elementium At the age of 17 Levitus was taken away from his family to the Elementium Academy on Elemis Island. At his arrival he was taken to the rift, as all new arrivals are, supposedly he just stared at the rift and the rift went quiet. He was one of only two "outers" in his class, alongside Ellis Madrein. While living on the island he made a close friendship with Ellis, and also with Caris Fello. During his time at the academy he was a fast learner, but didn't much enjoy academia. At the age of 21 he went through The Change (he is often blamed for the destruction of the chemistry lab because of it) and became an avancier in class CDLXVII and took the name Sucurro, meaning watcher or, literally, to watch. He took the name after finding it written in a book and liking the look of it. During his time Levitus came to master all five elements, being the first to bother since Arus Sopitar. He also became a fierce rival with Corvilea who was in his year. Both were considered prodigies for their ability to enter the True Self as avancier, both also fought and lost to each other on numerous occasions during the Great Draqoon Games. Levitus was considered more skilled, with his ability in all five elements, while Corvilea was considered more powerful. During his 50 years as the acadamy, Levitas learned a great deal from numerous masters, including the sitting Spark King: Levitus Wiiles, who took him under his wing for a time. He also had a harrowing experience during one Draqoon Games when he fought Terra Luceas, the powerful earth Elementium beat him to within an inch of his life, ever since he has always been worried about earth Magick. Later on the same day Caris, who took the name Meumz, avenged her friend managing to defeat Luceas after a two hour battle, claiming the prize. It was during his time at the Academy that Levitus claimed his golf club as his aspect, which confused everybody. Sailing Life In his 50th year at the academy, Levitus was allowed to experience the world in what is called the sal'cet. Deciding to return home to the Shadow Archipelago with his two friends Ellis, now called Archos, and Meumz, together the three purchased a boat and sailed throughout the Archipelago. He also got back into contact with his three siblings: Marlon had become a swordsman, while Serenity and Simon had experimented with their Magick but remained at home. Together the six, with Levitus as their captain, sold their small dingy and bought a bigger ship, the Caspin. It was around this time that Levitus came into possession of his hat. Soon after he met Martin Predick an amateur performer and Shifter, and Holnad Rouge a thief and Skin-Changer, who both joined his grew, making the number eight. Levitus later met Janet Xavier. After a night of drinking, Levitus went out sailing and was caught in a storm. At the same time, Janet, who was travelling on a passenger ship, was caught in the same storm and only managed to escape drowning by accidentally locking herself in her own travelling chest and being knocked over board. The two were brought together by a crew of Skulkers, who dragged Janet's chest onto their ship and found Levitus' boat. The two managed to defeat the Skulkers, and soon after were rescued by the Caspin. Janet, originally in search of her father, Howland Xavier, joined with the crew for the duration. After a year of adventuring, the crew was nearly destroyed by Blackbeard, who took them all hostage, including his daughter, and left Levitus for dead. Luckily Levitus was rescued by the Grey Man, who told the mage all about Blackbeard's sword, sastrist, which magnified his powers greatly. Levitus, now recovered, set out to rescue his friends and defeat Blackbeard. The Battle Karen's Rocks as it is known, the witnesses to the event were awed by the display of power, and even the fighters were stunned by the battle between Blackbeard and Levitus. The breaking of the Black Armada was a colossal event in the Shadow Archipelago, the largest and strongest fleet ever assembled by either the Brotherhood or the King was defeated by nine people. With Blackbeard's death, the Grey Man reclaimed sastrist and gave Levitus a feather in thanks for his part in defeating Blackbeard. After this Levitus and his crew continued to sail, until it was time to end the s''al'cet''. Levitus left his ship in the care of Cass Dooma who promised not to sell it. With that the nine went their separate ways and have been reunited briefly since then. Abilities Levitus is one of the most powerful characters in the series, being a powerful mage, highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting, and shooting. Magick Levitus is a three-gene mage, having powerful potential. He is a fully trained Elementium, and one of the only to master all five elements. He was considered a prodigy in the order, being only two known Elementium to enter the True Self as